This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: The Tulane Resource Allocation Committee (TRAC) membership is composed of core and affiliate scientists who are responsible for the equitable allocation of animal resources. Methods: The seventh year of operation of the TRAC saw continued refinement of operations of the committee, development of policy statements, and better reporting and analysis of allocation data. Analysis of breeding colony demographic, morbidity, and mortality data as well as allocation data assist in colony management decision-making. Results/Discussion: A total of 54 investigator requests were made for a total of 602 animals. Approximately 89% of animal allocation has been to affiliate (outside) investigators and 11% to core investigators for the last reporting period. Because of the rapid growth of the research program, 29 investigator requests for 288 animals were initially deferred until housing space and/or animals were available for assignment. Five investigator requests for 49 animals remain deferred. One request (7 animals) was denied in 2008.